trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdamantRevolutionary
>Be the Rebellious One Your name is Phidal Unismo. Your interests include politics, combat and philosophy - and especially revolution. You're very headstrong and stubborn, and your favorite past time is challenging authority. On the flip side, you are blindly loyal and supportive of regimes that you like, which pretty much includes any government build on revolution. Your interest in rebellion and undermining authority stem from being a member of one of the lowest rungs on the Hemospectrum, as well as a natural tendency to be aggressive. Despite your angry demeanor, you don't harbor ill intent or villainy towards your fellow Troll - you believe that a leader needs to look out for all of his people and treat them equally, even if that means being a massive pain in the bone bulge to all of them. Speaking of leadership, you are a born leader and you long for the day when you can stand before a battalion of ready troops. You don't care for the Alternian military at all, as it is a corrupt and vile institution that serves a dynasty of liars and tyrants. You dream about staging a massive uprising against it and liberating Alternian society from the chains of war and conquest, but you know this probably won't happen. Still, it's nice to pretend. You're very skilled with small arms, although you prefer your nailgun over a pistol any day. Your stubborn nature manifests itself as having large amounts of stamina and resolve. It takes a lot for you to give up in a fight, and you can last on your feet for quite some time even though your strength is only about average. You don't have any psychic abilities or vulnerabilities, but your cunning and intelligence still makes your mind something to be feared. One blatant weakness could be the severity of your emotions, as you're prone to overreacting and acting completely on impulse. The right kind of Troll could easily use this against you and influence you into making stupid decisions. >Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is currently set to Premature Detonation. It allows you to take out any item currently captchalogued without hassle, but it will start throwing out items randomly when you become angry and upset about something. Sometimes it helps by reminding you not to overreact, but it usually just exacerbates things by getting you even more worked up. >Examine Hive Phidal's hive is constructed from wood, having built it himself after a complication resulted with the carpenter drones (meaning he turned them away in some misguided belief that taking the path of most resistance and accidentally shooting nails into yourself in the process made you a real revolutionary). In a rare moment of not being a useless and irritating piece of shit, his Lusus aided heavily in raising planks and lifting him to construct the higher levels. Phidal has become quite the carpenter and handyman, and is willing to do repairs or even construction for the other Trolls. Phidal's hive was burned down as a result of Csetje's attack on Day 3 of the Insurrection, killing his Lusus and destroying most of his possessions. Having a stockpile of wood and paint on the ground floor didn't help to quell the blaze, and the entire stucture collapsed on itself in record speed. >Examine Respiteblock Phidal's Respiteblock is located near the top of the hive, and is covered in posters displaying his idols: TROLL CHE and TROLL EL JEFE. Sometimes you write your own name on them and pretend that 'you are the revolutionary. its you. ' Your respiteblock also includes nailgun targets that you shoot at to relieve stress. The images on some make them work better than others. Your nailgun is hung on the wall with pride when you don't have it captchalogued, and you're meticulous when it comes to cleaning it. On your door is a poster for GROUP OF SOLDIERS BAND TOGETHER ACROSS ENEMY LINES AND FACE SUCH OBSTACLES AS POOR LEADERSHIP AND INTERNAL STRIFE TO PAVE THE WAY FOR A MAIN LANDING FORCE AND THEN JOIN THE ASSAULT AGAINST THE ENEMY AS NARRATED BY AGED VERSIONS OF THE PORTRAYED SOLDIERS RIGHT BEFORE THEY WERE CULLED - etc., etc. >Examine Relationships >Examine TrollSlum Csetje Zsebet (varicellaMalaise) - ENTIRE LIFE: Phidal and Csetje have a fierce rivalry that extends all the way back to early childhood. They are complete rivals, even more so than Phidal and Argead. Csetje used the ideals of the hemospectrum to berate and attack the Valley's lowbloods, and Phidal eventually snapped underneath her torment. He went to her hive and torched it, then killed Csetje's Lusus and nearly killed her with his nailgun. Phidal loathes Csetje, and there is nothing romantic about it. Phidal is furious that she has been alive this entire time, and doubts his ability to best her a second time. He believes that a final conflict is inevitable even though they are both "even", and it can only end in blood.VaricellaMalaise Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - DAY 1: Argead and Phidal have had an extremely long and violent history. They never got along due to their opposing views on almost everything, and what started as two rivals engaging in a little caliginous foreplay turned into a full blown revolution. Phidal wouldn't admit it, but he's had black feelings for Argead for sweeps and has recently become his official kismesis. Despite all of his hatred, Phidal respects Argead and considers him the only other Troll worthy of serious competition. DAY 2: Tensions have escalated between the two, with Argead successfully making Phidal doubt his abilities as a leader. Argead interrupted the ceasefire negotiations between Phidal and Amazar, and was about to be killed by Zillie before Phidal convinced her to stop. DAY 3: Argead spent the previous night at Phidal's hive, and the two filled buckets shortly after waking up. It was very violent, very messy and very passionate. Argead was one of the first Trolls to contact Phidal after his encounter with Csetje, and said that he couldn't help or hinder Phidal in his rivalry. The two agreed to leave their respective rivals (Csetje for Phidal and Maleno for Argead) alone in exchange for not attacking eachother. Phidal has suspicions that Argead's feelings are no longer caliginous, as Argead said he was appaled that Phidal tried to kill one of his few good friends. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - DAY 1: Zillie hated Phidal after her hive was destroyed, believing that it was an assassination attempt on Argead. Phidal has always liked Zillie, but his red feelings for her began to deepen while she began to hate him. DAY 2: He's thankful that she knows it was Argead who shot fireworks at her hive, and hopes that they can put it behind them soon enough. A certain pesterlog between Zillie and Phidal had Phidal open up about his feelings, telling Zillie exactly what he liked about her. Zillie told Phidal that she wasn't ready for a relationship afterward and that he deserved someone a lot better than her. Phidal has become heartbroken and bitter, but he isn't giving up just yet. DAY 3: They've gotten on better terms with eachother now that Phidal is fixing her hive, and romance is still brewing between them. Phidal and Zillie kissed after he finished repairing her hive, and they are now matesprits. Zillie stopped Csetje from killing Phidal after his hive was burned down, and she understood his motives for attacking her in the first place. There's no question that Phidal loves Zillie enormously, and the events of Day 3 have made him even more thankful to be her matesprit. Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - DAY 1: Phidal and Tettra have been moirails for even longer than he's hated Argead, and she's the only Troll he genuinely trusts. He needs Tettra to make him think logically instead of emotionally and not jump to conclusions, and he helps her to be more assertive and stand up for herself... She hasn't needed help in that since she decided to help Maleno attack Argead's hive, though. DAY 2: Phidal still talks to Tettra whenever he can, which is sadly becoming infrequent. Family is an unknown concept to Trolls, but Phidal regards Tettra as something close to a sister in Human terms. DAY 3: Tettra went to Zillie's hive to watch Phidal repair it, and the two spent some much needed time together. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - DAY 1: Phidal respects Amazar quite a bit and considers him one of the few people he'd willingly serve under... and that's a massive compliment. DAY 2: Phidal and Amazar agreed on a ceasefire by the end of Day 2, ending the fighting between high bloods and low bloods. They both also agreed that something had to be done about Argead before he hurt himself or others. Amazar also pestered Phidal, asking for romance advice. Phidal recommended that he pursue Salvia as a matesprit, and Amazar offered to help him with Zillie after they hit it off. DAY 3: Amazar and Salvia became massive bulgeblocks went to Zillie's hive after Phidal was finished with repairs, hanging out for a bit and solidifying the fact that the two couples are friends. He is extremely bitter that Amazar turns out to be just as much of a hemoloyalist as Csetje, and no longer thinks of him in good standing. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - DAY 1: Phidal and Maleno have become friends during the revolution, and Phidal trusts him as much as he does Tettra and Likllu. Phidal began respecting Maleno after he attacked Argead's hive and killed Beetulphalus, and especially after he became Tettra's matesprite. DAY 2: He was worried that Maleno might try to usurp him during the revolution because he wasn't fit to fight his own kismesis, but this proved to be Argead's doing for the purpose of planting doubt in his head. Maleno has nudged Phidal towards opening up about his feelings to Zillie, starting with recommending that he offer to fix her Hive. DAY 3: Phidal has admitted feeling a sort of kinship with Maleno since they both have attacked their highblooded rival's hives underhandedly. He will not be very happy with Maleno's subservient behavior, since he feels that it's taking a step backwards from his attack on Csetje. Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) - DAY 1: Phidal didn't know Ithlena all that well before the accident at her hive. DAY 2: Phidal is unsure about Ithlena due to her alternate personality. He's been threatened by her "mean self" a few times since she mistakenly thinks Phidal tried to blow up her hive. He hopes that her other side doesn't continue to hold a grudge long after all the fighting has settled down. DAY 3: Phidal is willing to help Ithlena after she attacked Raelis, feeling sorry for the glubgrub. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - DAY 1 AND 2: Revyss is arrogant, but he was one of the first highbloods to oppose Argead and talk with Phidal. He's dependable, if a little slippery. DAY 3: Phidal was given an offer by Cesaro to kill Revyss, but refused on the basis that (even though he doesn't like him) he deserved a fair shot at victory. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - DAY 1 AND 2: Phidal doesn't have much experience talking to Salvia, sadly. DAY 3: He recommended her as a matesprit to Amazar because she was relaxed enough to teach him how to unwind and serious enough not to contrast against him. Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - DAY 1: Phidal always thought Raelis was a little off, but he was always grateful for his medical skills and willingness to treat everyone in the valley. Phidal brought Likllu to Raelis with the help of Amazar and Argead, stabilizing her while the three waited for the good doctor to wake up. DAY 2: Recently he's had to defend Argead from Raelis, which involved having his sylladex shoot out a barrage of nails and an extremely heavy metal bound tome at him. Phidal only meant to knock Raelis out with the book, the nails were an accident... It's good that Raelis can heal so fast, because he looked like a pincushion afterwards. DAY 3: Phidal is worried that Raelis might try something reckless to get back at him, but still offerred to help him with anything he needed while Raelis was trying to block him. Now that Cesaro has Raelis in his pocket and Phidal refused to aid him in killing Revyss, it's unlikely that Phidal will get medical attention any time soon. Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - DAY 1: Likllu told Zillie that Phidal would make a good matesprit for her when the two discussed romance the first night, and Phidal told Likllu that he agreed. Phidal was one of the Trolls who saved Likllu's life after she succumbed to hypothermia, and they've always been friendly with each other. Like everyone else she talks to, she gives Phidal advice on romance and nudges him towards filling his quadrants. DAY 2: Phidal and Likllu devised a plan to make Argead open up to emotion, and were ultimately successful even though their original plan failed miserably. DAY 3: Likllu was one of the first Trolls that Phidal told about his and Argead's filled pails, and she was very proud of him for it. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - DAY 1, 2, AND 3: He holds Acroto in good standing, and especially respects the fact that he doesn't just sit around and mope about his lack of arms. Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - DAY 1 AND 2: Phidal's relations with Kimio are uneventful at worst, and he doesn't really have extremely good or extremely bad feelings about him. He's an alright Troll. DAY 3: It's no secret that Kimio and Csetje never got along, and Phidal expects him to be against her because of it. This only makes Kimio's siding with her to be all the more unexpected. Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - DAY 1 AND 2: Phidal was very thankful to have Magnea on his side during the revolution, and planned to utilize her robots if things got extremely out of hand. He feels he should still keep an eye out for her even though the revolution is over, now realizing how important she really is. DAY 3: Phidal and Magnea both loathe Csetje, and Phidal hopes that she will be one of his only friends in his fight against her. Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - DAY 1: Phidal doesn't understand how on Alternia Riotte could have gotten roped into blowing up Zillie's hive, but he's grateful that she isn't going to be a pawn of Argead's. DAY 2: Phidal is a little jealous now that Riotte and Argead are matesprites, especially since he doesn't have one of his own and Argead is the only romance he's got. DAY 3: Phidal threatened to hurt Riotte if Argead injured Tettra, although it's unknown if he'd actually go through with it. Batiro Atrain (contrabassBloodbank) - Batiro is a good friend of Phidal's who exists seperately of the Insurrection, where Phidal is a major contributor at Batiro's music club called the Bridge. Phidal helped build and manage the Bridge in it's infancy, and has stepped back to do all the heavy lifting and equipment management. >Examine Gallery baby phidal horns.png|Baby Phidal Unismo, d'aww god tier phidal copy.png|Phidal's God Tier as the Envoy of Courage Phidal day 2.png|Phidal after Day 1 of the Insurrection. phidal alterniabound 2 and a half hatless avatar.png|Regular Phidal without his beret. Bearded phidal v2 copy.png|Adult Phidal in the Fleet during Insurrection 2. showertiem.png|Human Phidal and Argead, by Corny. big boss phidal copy.png|Adult Phidal as Big Boss. phidal soldier v2.png|Phidal as the Soldier from Team Fortress 2. finished troll.png|The first pic made of Phidal. phidal unismo ancestor.png|Phidal's Ancestor - TROLL CHE PhidalGrunt.png|Future Phidal in armor, courtesy of Panzerbear PhidalGruntHeadgear.png|Ditto, with an eyepiece. Category:Insurrection Category:Male Category:Orange Blood Category:AdamantRevolutionary Category:Troll